Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of network transmissions, and, more particularly, to adjusting physical layer transmission properties.
Communication technology is evolving to allow for better channel estimation and adaptation of transmissions over a communication channel. For example, in many technologies, such as powerline communications, a medium between a first device and a second device may support multi-carrier transmissions. Other medium and technologies may also use multi-carrier transmissions in which multiple frequencies are used over a communication channel.